A revoltada
by Gabrielly Elizabeth Marquez
Summary: Eu não irei fazer todas as vontades de um vampiro... Nunca me rebaixarei a você, pois se fizer isso na me chamo mas Isabella. *Mas de todo esse gelo um dia derrete e o coração volta a bater*
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Há cem anos os vampiros, lobisomens, humanos, bruxas, feiticeiras e controladores dos elementos viviam em guerra. Havia muitas mortes em ambas as partes, cansada de guerras o conselho místico deu fim a guerra, mas foi bastante só uma regra para assegurar o crescimento de ambas às espécies, um vampiro teria que ter um pacton e dela que ele ira toma sangue e casar-se com o sem autoridade dela. O lobisomem ou lycantropos teriam um kricton esse lycan só poderia casar-se com uma humana ou feiticeira. As controladoras e bruxas só serviriam a vampiros e no ano de 2592 que esta historia se passar.

Uma garota corria da chuva que assolava a pequena cidade de Kathisnie, a garota olhava para todos os lados e via pessoas com várias características, pelo que a garota viu havia várias bruxas e Feiticeiras, saindo de lojas esquisitas, não que ela liga-se com o que elas fazem lá, pois já estava acostumada com a submissão ao reino Vampiro dos Culens, A cidade em que a garota caminhava apressada era nada menos que a capital, do Reino. Não que a cidade force ultrapassada, mais sim por seus recursos, muito avançados para o ano de 2592, a menina havia escutado várias vezes histórias que há 500 anos ouve uma guerra envolvendo, Humanos evoluídos (Ex: Bruxas, Feiticeiras e Controladoras), lobisomens e Vampiros. Mas teve final quando o conselho criou a regra, que a vista dela, desfavoreceu a raça feminina, pelos pensamentos da garota a sociedade agora neste estilo só mudou pouca coisa continua querendo a submissão das mulheres, ela fica com muita raiva de ver suas primas fazerem tudo o que seus vampiros mandam tudo bem que ela dizem que eles são uns amores, mas Bella não acredita muito nessa conversa, mesmo sendo a única filha do casal de bruxos imortais René e Charlie, se recusava a freqüentar festas ou qualquer tipo de sociedade que a deixaria a mercê de vampiros parecendo um pedaço de carne a venda. Seus pais sempre tentando faze - lá ir para encontrar seu vampiro, mas ela parece irredutível em seus conceitos. Pelo pouco que soube de como um vampiro encontra sua pacton, que suas primas contaram, foi que eles têm que pelos sentir a fragrância do sangue eles a encontram e a reclamam, mas rápido possível, fazendo assim mudar totalmente a vida da garota azarada. Ela mesma disse que nunca se entregaria a um vampiro sem lutar. Nesses pensamentos a garota Punk, que usava uma Blusa de moletom em tons roxos e pratas, uma saia de busto e uma meia calça, por cima um moletom para protegê-la da chuva, mas avia um detalhe ela usava também um capuz para ninguém reparar nela. Caminhado com os pensamentos nas alturas de tão longe não reparou que havia chegado a sua casa, ao entrar deparasse com seus pais a esperando na sala de estar, olhou o relógio certificando que não tenha chegado tarde, pelo que viu ainda eram sete da noite a tolerância e onze horas. -Isabella! Precisamos conversar. Falou minha mãe, pelo visto a coisa e seria me sentei ao seu lado e do papai.

–Bella querida antes que você saia dando seus foras escute sua mãe. Falou meu pai e eu assenti.

–Filha você sabe que suas primas foram escolhidas dos príncipes, filho do rei governante de nossa cidade. Falou minha mãe e eu não entendi no que ela queira chegar, mas deixei-aela continuar apenas assentindo.

–Então o rei tem três filhos ao total, esse ultimo e bastante requisitado por sua fama e caráter, mas como a senhorita não vai a festa da sociedade jovem, não o conhece. Falou e me olhou, eu ainda estava confusa.

–Mas o que isso tem haver comigo? Perguntei ainda confusa.

–Bem minha filha ocorreu uma coisa hoje quando formos ao ministério, soubemos que ele tinha reclamado uma Garota hibrida controladora da água e bruxa. Falou meu pai e eu me senti entrar em Pânico quando minha mãe falou.

–Era você filha.

Levantei-me às pressas e comecei a surtar e quebrar coisas, as luzes começaram a apagar e acender descontroladas.

–Filha nós não queríamos, mas e a lei ele logo a requisitou, não podemos fazer nada a respeito. Falou meu pai pode sentir a dor em suas palavras, mesmo assim falei.

–Nunca me entregarei a um vampiro, nunca serei a submissa, nunca dependerei de alguém pra viver, se ele espera que me curve feito uma vadia ele esperara sentado. Falei e subir correndo para meu quarto, já na porta não pode segurar as lagrimas grossas sair dos meus olhos peguei minha varinha e fiz minha roupa virar um pijama só com um feitiço de transfiguração básica, fiquei em posição de bola toda encolhida até minha mãe explodir minha porta comum feitiço, e vim me abraçar a correspondi e chorei muito no colo da minha mãe quando estava já calma minha mãe falou:

–Querida ele e tão influente que conseguiu simplesmente acelerar o processo, você só tem um dia para arrumar suas coisas. Depois que ela falou isso eu dormir, nós braços da minha mãe e do meu pai, parecia até um pesadelo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Acordei eram sete horas da manhã rezando, para que force mentira, mas ao olhar no espelho ele não nega, eu realmente estava de mal com a vida. Tomei banho arrumei com uma roupa solta, tipo uma blusa regata e um short rasgado com uma sandália. Desci para tomar café da manhã e encontro meus pais conversando meio tristes, ta na hora de eu tirar esse clima de morte.

–Bom mãe e pai, vamos acabar com esse clima fúnebre, que eu já estou muito triste e com raiva por ter que me submeter, vocês ficando assim só iram me deixar mais tristes. Falei

–Essa e a Bella que conhecemos a durona da casa que bateu no menino maior que ela, por tela tentado roubar um beijo, essa e a menininha que chutou uma menina feia por tela insultado, vamos senti saudade filhote, mas saiba que sempre estamos aqui por você. Falou meu pai e minha mãe me abraçou.

–Pelo que me contaram terei que ir hoje a casa deles?

–Sim filha já era para estamos lá, já que soubemos ontem de manhã. Pelo menos posso arruma minhas coisas com a varinha assim me pouparia de passar horas arrumando, bem que poderia ganhar tempo, mas não quero bem que minha mãe me arraste até lá. Subir para arrumar minhas coisas forçadas, olhei bem para meu quarto e com apenas um feitiço não verbal fiz as coisas sair e ir direto para meu malão, caramba depois de encher-lo peguei novamente minha varinha e falei.

–Wingardium Leviosa.

Meu malão levitou, rumo a escada, com varinha em punho coloquei ele na mala, que via de fora achava que meu malão era normal, mais quem me conhecia iria saber que ele e enorme e com minha biblioteca toda dentro. Quem iria me levar seria meu pai, pois minha mãe teria algo serio para resolver, quando nós despedimos ouve, mas choro e despedidas. Meu pai me falou no caminho que não poderia entrar comigo, pois ira ajudar minha mãe, eu os entendia nunca tinham sido pais ausentes e sim, mas próximos possíveis. Quando cheguei vi que minhas primas estavam me esperando sorridentes, como meu pai avia falado com Carlisle o rei ele entendeu por que não poderia me acompanhar. Novamente despedir de meu pai peguei meu malão, tirei minha varinha e falei

–LOCOMOTOR MALÃO! Ele começou a se meche e vi algumas pessoas o pegarem e levar para dentro, após sair do carro corri até minhas primas.

–E ai meninas tudo bom?

–Melhor impossível bell's você vai adorar aqui. Falou rose

–Tenho serias duvidas.

–Bem gente vamos entrar, aproveitando quero convidar vocês para ir ao shopping comigo qualquer dia desse. Formos o caminho todo, com Alice falando de compras, eu apenas ria e olhava a paisagem a mansão Cullen e gigante com belos jardins para poder estudar embaixo de arvores. Fui rematada por pensamentos e logo que passei pela porta de entrada peguei minha varinha e coloquei no meu pulso, escondida num compartimento dentro do meu moletom, que era ante visão Raio X de vampiros. Entrei seguida de Rose que foi logo me apresentando a umas pessoas belas que se encontravam a nossa frente

–Bom Bella esse cara grandão ai e o Ementh ele e meu vampiro. O grandão que nem conhecia me deu um abraço parecendo irmão, o agradeci com um sorriso, talvez esse vampiro force do bem, pois sua carinha de criança não nega.

–Esse aqui Bell's e o Jasper meu vampiro. Falou Alice e o loiro apenas acenou sorrindo.

–Olá Bella meu nome e Esme, creio que a senhorita já ouviu falar em meu nome. Falou uma mulher ela me deu um abraço parecido de mãe.

–Bem vinda Bella. Falou o rei Carliles

–Obrigada. Murmurei baixo, mas acho que eles escutaram Mas achei estranho foi que eles seguravam umas malas pequenas, todos seguiram meu olhar.

–Bom crianças, nós iremos passar um tempo fora, pois a coisas a resolver, mas voltamos para um futuro casamento. Falou Carliles.

–Queria avisar Bella que logo, logo Edward ira chegar, ele acabou da mandar uma mensagem que já estava a caminho. Falou Esme e deu um abraço em cada um e foi embora seguida por Carliles. Após eles saírem, Ementh foi logo falando.

–Gente bora fazer alguma coisa para comemorar a vinda de belinha pra cá. Cara de onde vem toda essa animação que eu não sei, dei uma risada é falei:

–Ementh eu sei que e de coração, mas eu to um pouco triste hoje, vocês sabem deixei minha casa e bem complicado.

–Belinha você sabem que estamos aqui para o que der e vier. Falou Rose.

–Bem meninas eu to com sono e tenho que ajeitar minhas coisas, será que vocês poderiam me levar ao meu quarto? Perguntei

–Bem Bella o quarto do Edward já estar pronto para recebê-la. Falou Lice

-Será que...

–Desculpe Bella, mas as regras dizem que devera dormir no mesmo quarto que ele. Falou Rose Despedir dos meninos e fui seguindo as meninas, até um quarto no fim do corredor, era uma porta preta de mármore, as meninas me incentivaram a abrir, elas não poderiam passar da porta sem ser convidadas por Edward, despedir das meninas e entrei no quarto, realmente ele era enorme, e com janelas de vidro deixando o bem arejado e aberto, olhou em volta e achou seu malão perto de um grande guarda-roupa, abriu a primeira porta e achou roupas de homem, abriu umas três portas depois e achou uma grande parte vazia, só que antes de colocar suas roupas, viu que tinha um bilhete, ela abriu e viu uma caligrafia impecável, que dizia para ela arrumara suas coisas do jeito que quiser, o que ser surpreendeu Bella foi ele estar assinado por Edward. Bella não tinha gostado nada dessa aproximação. Mas mesmo assim ela tirou a varia e com um aceno suas coisas se arrumaram sozinhas. Decidiu tomar um banho, enquanto estava no banheiro olhou-se no espelho, ela estava magra com curvas, seus cabelos batiam na cintura, os olhos de um verde meio azulado feito a água do mar, ela se lembrou quando tinha 13 e pintou os cabelos de preto e encheu de mechas azuis, vendo agora com 17 viu que ele já tinha voltado ao normal, mas uma idéia correu pelos seus pensamentos, pegou sua varia e co um feitiço não verbal, seus cabelo fico preto com mechas azuis sorriu, tomou seu banho e vestiu um blusão preto com uma legui por debaixo cobrindo toda as suas curvas, soltou o cabelo,e continuou com a maquiagem zero só com um lápis de olho, só isso. Pegou um livro de feitiços avançados, para ler, certificou que sua varinha estava onde sempre deixa e sair para voltar a sala não encontrando as meninas decidiu sentar por ali mesmo para estudar, o que não contava era um menino parecendo ter sua idade entrando a dando seu melhor sorriso.

–Enfim você chegou querida. Falou o ser.

-Queria ter ficado em casa quem e você?

–Sou seu vampiro Edward Ukeman Cullen


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo três**

Bella continuava paralisada, olhando a figura se aproxima, ele era totalmente o oposto que ela pensava, pois sua aparência era de uma adolescente de 18 anos, alto, cabelos cobreados e um porte médio. Ele olhava Bella com os olhos cheios de esperança ou será amor, Bella pouco se importou ao olhá-lo nos olhos, desviou a sua atenção para o livro.  
Edward estranhou sua situação então chegou mais perto de Bella, a mesma pouco se importou e falou:

–Está pronta para ser uma Cullen, viver a eternidade ao meu lado?

–Bom como posso Lhe dizer. Primeiro eu irei para a Horgwats daqui a alguns dias e a única coisa que tenho certa na minha vida. Após falar isso foi encontro ao das amigas guardando, o livro seguindo aos risos encontrou, elas estavam na piscina, logo transformou suas veste em, mas arejadas. Ao ver Bella elas estranharam, chegando bem perto e perguntando 

–Bella cadê o Edward?

– Eu lá sei, deve estar por ai. Ementh começou a rir de alguma coisa, Bella sem entender entrou em casa que pelo visto as meninas estariam muito ocupadas e não teria tempo para ela, vendo o tempo passar já estava no crepúsculo, como ela gostaria de poder ir ser livre, mas como a vida lhe foi tirada ela iria aproveitar e domar seu vampiro, como estaria fadado a viver a eternidade, mas ele, ira o fazer sofrer um pouquinho, foi ate seu guarda-roupa e fez algumas mudanças.

Suas roupas ficaram, mas descoladas tipo, seu estilo continuou, transfigurou potes em maquiagens, pegou umas sapatilhas sem usos e as transfigurou em sapatos altos e olhando bem desde alguns séculos Horgwats só abrigaria crianças acima de 16 como Bella optou esperar um pouco decidiu ir a alguns meses, seu regresso seria dia primeiro de setembro, mas duvidava muito que o vampiro a deixaria ir, mas pensando bem ele pode até confiscar sua varinha mesmo assim ela iria.

Decidida a não ficar, mas olhando para o teto, desceu para falar com os outros vendo que se encontravam na mesa de jantar, sentou-se bem longe de Edward que a olhou de um jeito estranho, mesmo assim nós fundos dos pensamentos dele, o mesmo á queira absurdamente.  
Logo que todos estavam começando a comer Bella se levantou e se pronunciou:

– Bom gente eu sei que cheguei hoje, mas tenho que falar uma coisa a vocês, desde o começo do ano eu estava me preparando para ir a Horgwats daqui a dois dias, pois é preciso. Terminou de falar e Edward se levantou. 

–Sinto muito Bella, mas você não ira. 

–Que pagar pra ver. Falou Bella com raiva e subiu para o quarto sem nem comer, havia perdido a fome.

Após a saída de bella da mesa Edward foi atrás dela furioso, primeiro ela o ignora depois que ir embora se mal passou uma hora ao seu lado. Subiu a escada feito um jato e a pegou fazendo as malas para ir, ele esperou ela terminar ate que entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com força para tentar chamar a atenção de Bella, mas mesmo assim a tentativa foi falha, pois a mesma nem ligou para sua presença. Isso o deixou com, mas raiva ainda.

Bella querendo o provoca vai tomar banho e sai com uma camisola preta de renda. Edward ao ver como ela saiu seus olhos escureceram de desejo e raiva. Ele levantou da cama na velocidade vampiresca e foi até ela a prensando na parede Bella soltou um pequeno gemido ao se ver prensada na parede por aquele vampiro. Edward aproximou sua boca do pescoço dela e foi trilhando beijos ate chegar ao ouvido dela

–Você não ira a lugar algum você e minha para sempre. Depois que ele falou o mesmo a beijou com certa possessão.

Bella estava totalmente entregue a ele, mas com um último lapso de lucidez o empurra e sair correndo se trancando no banheiro. Edward ao ver ela fugir ficar satisfeito pois demonstrou todo o seu sentimento para com ela, correu para a porta do banheiro tentando abri-la, mas mesmo com sua agilidade e força vampira a porta não acontecia nada.

–Bella amor abra a porta de nada vai adiantar você fica ai meu quarto e contra apartação. Falou e deu uma risada sarcástica.

–Edward você não perde por espera. Falou uma Bella ofegante e com raiva de si mesmo por ter caído na armadilha dele e ter gostado.

Edward nada disse já tinha conseguido o que queria naquele Beijo ele a marcou como sua, ela pode até fugir, mas não pode se esconder. Edward desceu as escadas, sorridente e encontrou os outros lá em baixo.

–Edward cadê a Bella? Perguntou Rosie 

–Trancada no banheiro essa hora. Falou com um sorriso malicioso. 

–Seu idiota o que você fez pra ela hein? Perguntou uma Rosie raivosa 

–Não fiz nada que ela não queira. Falou dando as costas e indo rumo a cozinha, Ementh que via tudo foi atrás dele. 

–Ei Edinho parece que te mandaram um diabinho em forma de Bella. Falou dando uma estrondosa risada. 

Após ouvir isso Jasper também entrou na cozinha para ver o que diabos os irmãos estavam fazendo, já que Alice e Rosalie já tinham subido.

–Tu acreditas que ela quer me deixar pra ir a Horgwats sem ter passado nem duas horas comigo da pra acreditar. Falou Edward cheio de possessão.

–Edward deixa de se burro vamos todos pra Horgwats mesmo esse ano para que perturba a menina seu idiota. Falou Jasper sensato ja que Edward tinha 17 anos, Ementh e ele tinham 18 e também tinha adiado a ida deles pra Horgwats.

–E pode ser. Falou sorrindo e saiu correndo na sua velocidade vampira para seu quarto.

–Cara esse dois vão se tipo fogo e pólvora tenho medo que Horgwats não sobreviva a eles e se ficarem na mesma casa ai lascou tudo. Falou Em brincalhão.

–Pior que e. Falou Jasper eles se entre olhar e começaram a rir.

Bella após ver que não tinha mais ninguém no quarto resolveu sair do banheiro, para evitar Edward o máximo possível colocou uma calça e blusa de moletom cinza. Virou-se para apagar a luz e escuto um som de desaprovação.

–Não adianta se esconde minha Bella você continua tentadora com essa roupa, ela o ignorou e deitou na cama e escondeu a varinha com um feitiço ante vampiro. Ao deitar quando já tinha pego quase no sono escutou algo sendo sussurrado em seu ouvido. 

–Boa noite minha Bella tenha bom sonhos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

O dia foi amanhecendo e logo uma Bella toda descabelada tentava se livra de seu vampiro que a segurava pela cintura num aperto de ferro impossibilitando ela de se levantar da cama, ela sabia que ele não estava dormindo vampiros podem até dormir, mas não tem tanto sono quanto as outras espécies, mas parecidas com humanos. Bella já estava ficando irritada com a audácia do vampiro em tentar se apossar dela, mas depois de um tempo ela sacou o jogo do vampiro e decidiu o jogar também. Concentrou-se e invocou a água primeiro tentando o afastar, mas parece que ele aumentou a força ela já se paciência bate nele e joga água na cara do próprio. Edward não esperava o ataque afrouxou o abraço dando assim chance de Bella aparata para o banheiro. Bella depois de te lo xingado, tomou um banho colocou uma legui prenta e um blusão roxo, calçou suas botas tênis e saiu do banheiro não encontrando ninguém no quarto saiu pra tomar café encontrando na mesa só Rosalie.

–Bom dia Rosie. Falou normalmente

–Bom dia Bellinha a noite foi boa? Perguntou com certa malicia.

–Como assim Rosie? Perguntou Bella sem entender onde a prima queria chegar.

–Estou falando da sua primeira noite com Edward sendo sua pacton, sabe se rolou... Falou Rosie, mas foi cortada por Bella com uma cara de espanto responde.

–Rosie eu e ele nem nós conhecemos como e que vai err e melhor muda esse assunto bem agora?! Falou Bella ficando totalmente vermelha fazendo Rosie da umas risadinhas.

Elas continuaram conversando ate os outros descerem Bella ainda andava meio sem ação na presença de Edward, mas o incrível e que ela parecia esta sentindo Edward como suas almas tivessem ligadas e...

–Eu não acredito que você fez isso Edward Cullen. Bella gritou assustando a todos menos a Edward que sorria maliciosamente. Bella não aguentando, mas saio correndo e se trancou no quarto. Rosalie ao ver aquela cena se encheu de raiva.

–Edward eu não acredito que você fez a ligação sem ela saber que tipo de monstro você e ela estava com receio e você faz essa merda seu veado. Gritou Rosie com raiva e no mesmo instante os corpos começaram a quebrar. Alice não aguentando, mas toda essa merda se manifestou.

–Como você pode Edward ela merecia saber, mais não você simplesmente uni a alma dela com a sua e pronto problema resolvido se eu conheço a Bella você ta e fudido. Falou se retirando da sala deixando um Edward perplexo e uma Rosie com cara que ia lançar um crucio em alguém.

Bella ao esclarecer seus pensamentos decidiu da um tempo e ir pra Horgwats de uma vez e tentar leva seu tempo para se acostumar a isso ela não podia explicar o que sentia, quando um vampiro se uni a pacton ela será dele para sempre, mas o incrível e que não precisou conjunção carnal para perpetua, Bella estava com raiva de si mesma por ter caído no jogo dele. Limpou as lágrimas do rosto e se certificou que Edward não entraria no quarto.

–Protego máxima, Protego corpóreo, Protego in vampire. Falou com muita raiva e o quarto se envolveu em uma camada branca.

Bella não poderia ir a Horgwats assim, primeiro teria que extravasar essa raiva que a assolava, foi sentido seus poderes em turbulência, ela estava liberando todo o seu poder com a água então toda a água do quarto se fez envolta dela, Bella gritava insultos e quebrava alguma barreira que a água fazia envolta dela. Os gritos dela chegaram a ser ouvidos por seu vampiro o mesmo junto com os irmãos tentavam arromba a porta com força já que Rosie e Alice ainda estavam com muita raiva.

Edward estava agoniado, pois mesmo que não deixa-se de se arrogante, sentia a dor e a raiva da Bella, isso o fez pensar na merda que tinha feito já que devia ter falado a ela primeiro, mas seu ego falou mais alto queria mostrar a todos que Bella era dele, então num ato desse ele faz merda e lasca tudo.O ultimo grito de Bella foi ouvido e então a proteção do quarto caiu, quando ele entro só deu tempo de ver, Bella aparatando para bem longe dele.

Bella se sentia em dúvida em um lugar ela queria ficar com Edward e por outro lado ela queria jogar ele nós confis da terra, Bella sabia que estava quebrando inúmeras regras ao ser separa do vampiro sem ter pelo menos confirmado o ato carnal. Ela queria mesmo e mandar a sociedade se fuder.

Ela caiu na margem de um lago ainda tinha sol já que depois de aparatar inúmeras vezes do EUA até onde ainda fica Londres. Ajeitou suas vestes e foi caminhando para o castelo, chegando assim que anoitece se infiltro no meio de primeiristas e finalmente havia se despregado de seu vampiro. Caminhou até barcos que estavam perto e seguiu para Horgwats, mas Bella olhando em volta percebeu que deste a ultima guerra o castelo continua o mesmo, após desembarcarem Bella foi para o salão comunal para ser escolhida, depois de todos os nomes foram chamados o seu foi o último deixando alguns espantados por eu se uma pacton depois de todo o bla, bla, bla do chapéu seletor ele falou.

–GRINFINORIA.

Bella ficou bem alegre pois tinha conseguido ficar na casa que seus pais haviam ficado, não se aproximou de ninguém pois estava pensando na vida, até um anúncio da diretora a fez prestar atenção.

–Antes que eu possa despensa vocês, vamos da as boas vindas aos alunos atrasados, os Cullens.

Todos se levantaram para da boas vindas a família real, então deu chance de Bella aparata para o seu quarto. Necessariamente o destino a odeia, pois primeiro ele a manda para um vampiro arrogante, segundo quando ela conseguiu fugir ele vem atrás dela como um cachorro atrás de osso, e Terceiro ele e príncipe e gato não seria fácil os evitar aqui em Horgwats, mas eu faria o possível para ficar longe dele. Esse foi seu último pensamento antes de dormir.


End file.
